Dippers long weekend
by Sagara187
Summary: Set five years after Weirdmagedon. Dipper finds out about the way two women, he hasn't seen it years, have dealt with his absence, and what they plan on doing about it. Idea from late night while sick. One/Two shot. DipperxWendyxPacifica 2nd chapter will most likely be smut.
1. Chapter 1

The mystical meeting of two words is what it reminded him always of as he was about to break to the surface of the water. Dipper gasped for air after being under water for so long. Wiping the chlorine water away from his eyes along with his bangs in the light of the afternoon sun he looked around.

He could see his sister, Pacifica, Gretta, Candy, Soos, and Stanford playing volley ball on the other side of the pool. His other Grunkel was laying in his "Spot" soaking in the sun with Melody on the other side of the pool doing the same. They had the pool to themselves today.

After the whole Weirdmageden thing the people of Gravity Falls felt that even the event "didn't happen" the people who saved them should get something for the deed. One of the "perks" was once a summer they get to have the pool to themselves to relax.

It was hard to believe that was almost five years ago. Dipper was lost in thought as he saw a blur of red/ green/pale skin and then an explosion of water inches from his face. Then a hand pulling his leg under water as he was swallowed by the water. He quickly came back to the surface followed by a gasping read head.

"Surprise dork!" Wendy said smiling at him then her face went paler than normal and hugged Dipper and spun him around while having him between her and the people playing volley ball. She pressed onto his back and "Eeped".

Dipper was confused about the sudden appearance of Wendy and her reactions to him. Then it hit him when she pressed into his back when she turned him. He could feel the skin to skin contact of his back to her...front?! He could feel the color reach his ears and the rest of his face turn read and also his heart beat. " Um h-h-hi W-Wendy I-I-I think I-I know the problem already!" He stuttered out before she could say any words.

Wendy's faced matched her hair as she hid her face behind Dippers shoulder looking like Kilroy to any one from the front looking at Dipper. One hand outstretched pointed out where a flannel green top was slowly making its way to the volley ball players. "There" she whispered pointing it out.

Dipper saw where she had pointed it out and started to move to get it and a hand snaked out around his wast pressing to him."Where are you going!They will see me if you go!" she hissed panic in her voice.

"On three we both move to it." Dipper whispered to her. He could feel her nood in agreement.

"One...two...three!" they both start to move Dipper moving a little bit more than Wendy up and down his back with each stroke. Wendy gasped and let out a small moan and tightened her grip on Dipper. "Stop please!" Wendy said in a panic to him.

"What is it?" Dipper said treading water gasping for air as she hugged him tighter. Then it hit him as he felt two things prod his back... "Oh...I-I-I'm sorry..." Just as soon as he got then top and handed it to Wendy over the top of his head. " So kay... " Wendy squeaked out as cool as she could still holding on to Dipper. She put back on her top once more and turned Dipper around to face her.

"Always my hero." she smiled to him still with a shade of red about her ears and face.

"WHAT'S THAT I SEE!" Mable screamed Pointing at Wendy's blushing body.

"WENDY!" she went swimming up to her pointing "Why are you blushing so badly?!"

She then saw her brother the same shade. " Dipper did you blow bubbles with out your head under the water in front of Wendy?" Mable said elbowing him under the water. "NO!" Dipper fumed getting redder.

Wendy just snickered and then hugged Mable tight. "I missed you too. And no he didn't fart."

Dipper started to swim away from Mable and Wendy and needed to calm down from "Greeting" he got from Wendy. He watched them both as he sided stroked away until his foot reached the bottom of the pool. He started to walk along still watching Wendy and sister catching up and able to see her finally after 3 years.

Wendy had grown to be around 6'2" still was wiry build for the most part she still had her long flowing hair but it was partly pooled out around her back in the pool. He just thought how big the cups were on the top she had lost were they CC's or D's. He couldn't tell as she had not had anything but her head above the water. Shaking his head trying to calm down from the thoughts.

"Ow! Hay watch out Dipper!" Pacifica said as he collided into her forming into a impromptu hug/embrace.

His body pressed into her her eyes wided as she felt all of him. "Or should I call you 'Big Dipper' now?" She smirked as she rapped her hands around him tighter around his waste and ground her crotch into his.

"D-erk!?" Dipper just stiffened and mind went blank of all rational thought. Lucky the water was just bellow mid chest for him and around Pacifica's top of her cleavage. He could see over her but couldn't see her eyes or what she was thinking. She giggled after hearing his reaction and almost purred in excitement.

Pacifica had always like Dipper. That was obvious to everyone but him. Dorky, nerve, brave, self sacrificing, nerdy, and now hansom man. And she just found out another 'Big' reason to keep going after him. The feeling of his body with hers and the warmth and power hidden in the wiry arms and abs.

Dipper's brain finished rebooting after the collision with Pacifica. "So much for calming down." Dipper thought still holding on to her.

"Gahhh! I-I-I'M SORRY!" He said back peddling away from her and her grip splashing away before submerging him self from falling back wards like he was caught on fire.

This of course caused everyone to laugh.

"You OK there dood?" Soos asked after Dipper emerged sputtering and coughing up water.

After regaining his composure he nodded and left the pool grabbing his towel and rapping it around his crimson body from the added embarrassment.

"Igotgo" Dipper blurted out as he grabbed his keys and bag to head back to the mystery shack.

In his mind he knew that he would be embarrassed more that he stayed around the two women who still haunt his dreams. And caused him to lose all rational thought.

As he left the gate of the Gravity Falls pool two things were heard. One was a disappointing sigh from a red headed woman. Two was a wimpier / pout from a blond girl. Then a third sound of a "EEEEEEE!" from Mable pointing at the two girls. "I call brides maid!"

Dipper was lost in thought about what had just happened.

The past few years he had kept in touch with everyone from Gravity Falls. He had even started getting along with "Manly Dan" from two summers ago when he ran into him and Wendy's brothers camping near him after another failed try to catch the 'Hide-B-Hind'. Helped them fend off a Killbilly. Wendy was off at collage in Portland. She had the most 'Smarts' of the family and wanted her to make the most of that and not end up like him. He saw why even at the young age of 12 he was able to help save everyone. Dan also knew he would just get better with age. Dipper also could not understand what cryptic last words he said after that weekend... "YOUR THE ONE...IN TIME..." in a deep booming voice still rings in his ears. But what was it for? Did he have a secret he would share about the falls past down over the years?!

Dipper would E-mail Wendy about the encounter. She need some cheering up after failing her two "easy" classes for not agreeing with the teachers about her view points on current topics and not being a SJW to fit in. Sure she was layed back but not stupid and could think for herself. She even wanted to go back into a 'wierdness bubble' to seem sane from some of the people she saw there. Dipper was getting more and more from her how cool and crappy collage was going to be.

For that reason Wendy stopped having a Faceplace and little social media. The last picture Dipper had seen of her was around a year and a half old. So he was shocked to see her today. And it was embarrassing for the both of them right off the bat. He had a stack of movies at the shack just for them if she ever showed up.

He had full reign of the attic now that Mable took old Fords room. He had made it into a small "Man cave" even Mantors would be proud of. He had made it for Soos to use when he was not there almost three years ago. Surround sound , mini fridge , 42" flat screen, Blu ray player (no filmflix no internet at the shack in all the years), VCR for all the good movies, three gaming systems,and even a lazerdisk player. Desk with components of experiments and his own journal's. And a newer bed.

Wendy has been there for movie nights... with out him. He was hopeing this year she could join him at least once.

All the goodies that were there was a gift from a blond rich girl. Dipper thought back now to Pacifica.

She was also person he hadn't seen a lot of in years. The year after Weirdmgedon the Northwest's still were "recovering" from the mishaps and she was part of them rebuilding. Her parents didn't know what "average" person was like to exploi-er make better. So she talked them into letting her hang out with the Pines they saved the town and would be the best way for people to trust them.

She wanted to just get to know Dipper more. He and his sister treated her like a person and were not afraid to call her on her BS. Mable and her also hit it off soon spending days together and sleepovers. During some of the first few sleepovers Dipper and Mable found out just how much she was sheltered at her house and didn't know how to be a kid for all the movies and TV shows. She started getting into the movie nights more and more.

But also falling asleep during them on Dipper or being carried to bed by him if they fell asleep doing that. Once the Twins turned 14 they had different rooms. That is when she got them all the upgrade/home theater. Some times Dipper would fall asleep before and just go to sleep in his bed. And found Pacifica in there the next morning curled up to him hugging him like a teddy bear smile on her face. That was until her parents found out from Mable's scrapbook and sent her to a girls academy for two years.

The academy was strict about contact with electronic devices.

But both Dipper and Mable knew how to work a pen. Dipper's infatuation with Pacifica increased over the two years she couldn't be seen. She became a DD&D player with some of the girls there. But halfway thru this year she was brought back home.

Her family made almost three times the money back with the 'Weirdness bonds' her dad still had because of the election for president this year both sides got them in bulk from him. And now had no issues with any of the Pines now that the Northwest's name meant something now. And even he couldn't screw it up.

Dipper shook his head having his insecurity creep into his mind like that brought him back to now.

Turning into the shack's parking lot. His hair mostly dried from the open window he got out and both towel and trunks got caught in the door to the car. "Now what else" he said to himself as this happened.

The sound of a familiar car coming up the road caught his attention. A VW Rabbit.

A flannel VW Rabbit (Mable painted it Wendy's fav. Color for her 17th birthday) with two people inside. A fire haired Goddess and blond temptress. They both were his best friends and the source of pain and anxiety for his hormones. And the past few days strange luck and embarrassed.

As the car stops Pacifica gets out first and slams the door and starts screaming at him.

"What the fuck is going on in your mind Mason! You haven't seen us both in years and Cant be bothered to say 'hey whats up? How are you' or a fuck you got fat even!" The last part she shoves him for emfsis on how mad she is at him.

As Dipper falls back with a loud "RIPPP!" as he starts to explain and falls flat on his now naked ass in the mud and try's to cover himself but fails horably to do so just as Wendy walks up.

"You have it wrong! I just wanted to see both of you in time for just each of you. When the two of you are together "things" happen like this!" Dipper said using air quotes and then remembered his state. Then he saw both of them were still in there swimming suits And the looks they were giving him. Pacifica biting her lower lip. All of the anger she had to him an act. Wendy red as her hair eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment. Pacifica placed out her hand behind her. "Told you...pay up!" Wendy still eyes wide and flushed remembered how to speak "I want to know how you found out about 'Big Dipper'!?"She said thru gritted teeth not looking at Dipper any more.

Pacifica turned around and smirked "Today at the pool when he bumped into me... it felt great thru the fabric but I wanted it without and have been for years. We both know he probably knows the Kamasutra and other tricks with the amount of research he does about the paranormal he did twice that on sex I bet." She blushed thinking about it and giggled in joy after saying that to Wendy.

Wendy stopped gritting her teeth and started to look off to the distance for a while as if in a trance and slowly started to grin.

Dipper was still on the muddy ground confused by what is going on before his eyes. Pacifica fully turns around to talk to Wendy showing Dipper she had a thong on the whole time almost causing him to faint from blood loss from his brain. He is once more broken out of his stupor two smells he has smelled before... one in his bed room on movie nights years ago and the other from movie nights at Wendy's all those years ago and some times when adventuring with her after they just got away and she would have the smirk on her face looking at him.

Just like now but he finally got what that smell is as he saw Wendy in front of him about 3 feet away with a wet spot on her crotch on her otherwise dry swimming suit."W-W-Wendy are you OK ?" Dipper eaked out. With a small shutter Wendy's smirk grew into a smile and turned to Pacifica. "A re you saying what I think your saying?" pointing at Dipper.

"Shar-sharing? I think i'm saying it correctly? Mable tried to teach me with food but I think this will be more fun for all party's involved!" Pacifica said with a serous face and almost Mable like glee.

They both turned to Dipper. " We both know you love us dork..."Wendy said with a real smile

"...you talk in your sleep, we love you too. We started talking about this last year with each other and we know you don't want to break our hearts, sooo we started dating." Pacifica said finishing off what Wendy started. " No we are not lesbians before you say it we are just 'Dippersexual'. We started talking years ago about missing you as a friend and then talking about 'girl talk' fantasy about you one night and a moan came from one of us and we went back and forth to help each other relive the void of you in our life. After I came back to town we started hanging out when she was in town. We would go to your room in the shack and blind fold one another and take turns pretending to be you to the other." She finished like it was a matter of fact.

Wendy helps Dipper off the ground still shocked from what he is hearing. Not bothering to cover up any more. Wendy then throws him over one of her shoulders smacks him on the ass.

"Lets go get cleaned up before we get dirty!" Wendy says as she starts walking into the shack.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Dipper says half hardheartedly With a grin on his face.

Pacifica and Wendy "NO! You have given us 'blue ovaries' for the last time Dipper!"

Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**My PC freaked out on me and turned my chapters I had made into unreadable mess. ( A slight improvement from my normal writing) So I am here with a quick chapter update for you all. Sorry for the size. ( Still trying to get the hang of this and what style I want to write.)**

 **Yes there will be more to this... but it looks like I have to be sick to do this in more ways than one ( sick once more).**

 **-Sagara187**

Dipper derailed train of though came abruptly back when he was picked up.

Thoughts of all the nights he hoped and dreamed of something like this.

He didn't have to pinch himself, the breeze past his mud covered butt did that for him.

Wendy had flung him over her shoulder like a cave man with it's mate with a wicked grin on her face.

Dipper yelped in surprise as she adjusted him as the walked toward the mystery shack.

She had moved her hand from the back of his legs to gently stroke once his dick and moved it under her bikini top as not to "flop around" as she walked.

Wendy's mind was racing and trying not to shut down from what she had done.

She had seen dicks before when changing her brothers when younger and on the internet. But this... this was different. She could feel the warm pulsing coming from it. The heart beat of Dipper. The soft and yet very hard she felt for the first time gave her a chill along her spine.

As she walked with him each step the smooth head would rub slightly around her hardening nipple, causing little shocks of pleasure with each step she took.

Dipper's eyes were halfway open from the wonderful new sensation. His eyes lit up once more as a set of lips caressed his. The kiss was one of longing and passion. During the kiss Dipper brought up his hands to hold Pacifica's face and felt the tears of joy she cried. As they broke the kiss as Dipper was taken up the first step to the mystery shack. Pacifica's legs almost couldn't move from the kiss she had just got from her love. The kiss held so much emotion and what he did with his tongue!

Wendy turned around after not hearing Pacifica for a few steps. "You coming?" The read head said to a slightly shaking blond.

"Almost... just from a kiss."

"Better than our fourth of July?"

"Better and with a dash of our 50 shades kick!" Pacifica said leaning on the railing of the porch.

Wendy spun back around and almost sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom with Dipper and started the shower. Setting Dipper down started to strip while the water was getting warmed up.

"What is go-" Dipper got caught off guard once more as a new set of lips came into his. His years of longing burning passion and caring and love for this woman came our in the kiss. One hand holding on to her cheek and face slowly and gently holding her as his other hand traced down her body feeling her back along her spine tickling her as he moved down to cress her ass and pulling her close to him.

Wendy's body went limp part way during the kiss. As Dipper had pulled her close her legs gave out and was held in place by his surprisingly strong hand and grip on her ass. His hand left her face and went to her other ass cheek to help her from falling. Breaking the kiss with a loud gasp of pleasure and for air Wendy shivered and threw her legs around Dipper pressing fully to him her body ground once along his abdomen in pure wanton pleasure as something inside her had finally got what it wanted.

"I told you..." Pacifica said with a cheshire grin. She started stripping and checked the water temprture with her hand gently.

Dippers eyes wandered from Wendy to Pacifica drinking in the sight of both beauty's when he saw something that was completely unexpected. Pacifica had a bright red strip of hair neatly trimed into a "landing strip".

Pacifica saw where Dipper was looking " YOU TELL ANY ONE MY TRUE HAIR COLOR AND YOU DIE...SLOWLY!"

All Dipper could think was it answered so many questions about parts of her personalty. And how he always goes for redheads.

 **I know you all were expecting smut. But I don't fully know what is and is not going to get me band.**

 **But Dipper and the crew have to get cleaned before they can get dirty.**

 **Also there is nothing wrong and dirty about sex...unless it is done correctly! So I will take my time... just like Dipper.**

 **-Sagara187**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper smiled as he drank in the site before him.

Pacifica bent over picking up her bikini bottom at the waste placing her hands flat on the ground showing off flexibility and also her ass to Dipper.

Wendy also was watching the show being put on. She got a plesent wake up call as Dipper's erection started to move between her outer folds and brush past her clit along her belly to just below her bellybutton. It was throbbing slightly with each heartbeat.

Dippers hands started to massage Wendy's ass absentmindedly as he watched Pacifica stand back up.

"Well I know he really likes your ass..." Wendy moaned and then bit her lip enjoying the ministrations of Dipper.

Dippers hand dipped lower to caress her more and closed his eyes and let his hands wander allover her body. He traced every curve and inch of her body reading it like brail finding the 'aahhss, eeps, oohh, mmmMMM!'s' and all in between.

"As much as I enjoyed the show the water is getting cold." Pacifica said breaking the two out of the exploring lovers. Dipper walked over to her grabbing a washcloth and some body wash.

"You both said we need to get clean before we get dirty... there is nothing dirty about sex, unless it is done right!" Dipper said as he spun Pacifica around and rapped his hands around her washing circles around her belly slowly growing in size with each circle. He teased her by stopping just below her breasts and at the edge of her landing strip. The closer he got he would grind into her ass rubbing between her cheek's and nibbling her neck or ear. He had pined her hands to the wall with his other hand so she couldn't move her hands to encourage him anyplace he didn't want to be.

"AHHH! That's *Moan*n-not-t-t *Groan* f-fair! *Gasp*" Pacifica managed to get out. Her body swaying with each circle trying to get Dipper to touch any place he teased with.

"Those years before, when you would sneak into my bed thinking I was asleep..." Dipper was whispering to her as he still teased her body. " Not knowing how you felt about me and having you that close to me not being able to touch you. Not wanting to wreck our friendship from a coped feel or erection. This is what it felt like every time you were around me..." Dipper stated stroking her wanting farther than she could ever imagine. The teasing of her body and now part of her mind with her memory's.

"I-I'M Sorry, I *Gasp* should have *mmm* told you sooner!" Pacifica partly pleated and whimpered her emotions as naked as she was. The teasing was merciless on her body. She couldn't tell if it was the water going down her legs or her own juices all she wanted was release a touch from him.

"Apology accepted." Dipper ended his statement with a passionate kiss and embracing her fully. His hand letting hers go cupping her breast and slowly stroking her clit with his other hand finally giving her her release.

She came from the slight touch after the teasing she had received and he didn't stop! Her body convulsed and shook as wave after wave hit her from the circles he made on her nipple and clit. Holding her close he continued to hold her up as her legs gave out shaking still.

Dipper opened his eyes as he broke the kiss.

He saw Pacifica's face slack jawed eyes half open partly rolled back body shaking in his arms. He thought 'Aheigo' was only in hentai movies.

"Holy shit dude! You broke her and didn't even put it in yet... that was hot as hell to watch..." Wendy said trailing off as she thought what he would do to her after all the years of watering for his first love.

Wendy shuttered with trepidation and excitement at the thought

Dipper finished washing the still twitching body of Pacifica eliciting moans every so often from his touch as he finished up picking her up setting her in the tub with a content face.

Wendy pulled him into the shower. It was her turn to explore Dippers body as she washed him.

Dipper stiffened as she started to wash his chest letting the suds consume him.

He blushed as he began to talk. " Look, I know Pacifica's personalty wanted something like that from me... " he couldn't look Wendy in the eyes as he contuned " But you deserve something different and something more and gentler than that."

Wendy saw him open his heart and he was one of the few guys who saw her as a woman and not a tomboy, one of the guys, or macho. Most people she met anymore didn't make her feel like that she was even a she.

Tenderly Dipper brushed away strands of hair out of her face and traced the outside of her face cupping her chin and led her into a kiss. She felt the tenderness in the kiss his hand stroking her face and his other tracing the outside of her breast almost making an infinity symbol lightly causing her nipples to start to stiffen from the light tickling touch close to them.

Wendy reached around and pulled him closer to her grabbing his ass only to have some of the mud she missed get on her hand laughing at the brown mess.

"What?" Dipper sees the mess in her hand "T-that's not what it looks like!"

"So this is not mud?!" Wendy retorts raseing an eyebrow at him "I didn't take you for a scat kink guy."

Dipper got he was being teased. "You will pay for that!" as he started tickling her.

 **Here is some of the smut I said would have in the last chapter. Next is Wendy's turn but will she or Pacifica get to be his first?**

 **-Sagara187**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **So after a year I thought I had put up the other chapters... I lost the laptop I made them on and thought I had a back up. So this is a bit of a re-write / remember of what I had... or think i had with the medication induced thoughts. Once more sorry for the long time of the upload.**

 **-Sagara187**

Wendy smiled as she teased Dipper and put her hand under the running water washing off the mud from her hand and pulled him under the shower head. after the tickle attack she had received from Dipper they both had to get cleaned up. Tracing along his chest and stopping just before his crotch.

If she had known about his 'Big dipper' years ago she mite not be sharing him now. She stroked him tentatively knowing he would be in her soon. Her first real cock. She was no prude by any means but still was a virgin by not having a man in her yet. The feeling she had of it in her hand as she moved it excited her that it was Dipper who was going to make her a woman.

Dipper jumped a little from the new touch of being washed by some one else and giggled as it tickled him and coughed to cover it up miserably from both women.

It was also infectious as Wendy giggled and was silenced with a lingering kiss as Dipper held on to her water cascading down there body's. Wendy's low moan as they kiss Dipper broke the kiss. and finally placed his head at her swollen neither lips.

Dipper inhaled her sent and studied her quivering quim before him.

"Are you just going to stare or what...?" Wendy said flushed red with a mix of embitterment and lust.

"After all the years and you wanted to-F-F-FUCK!" Was all she got out as Dipper began eating her out with the effort and vigor of a man who was drounding gasping for air. He latched on to her clit and started spelling her name over and over with his toung while sucking on it.

Dipper reached over and felt for the shower handle to turn it off not stopping his assault on Wendy.

Wendy thru her legs over Dippers shoulders as they started to fail her as she leaned on the wall for support.

Wendy's mind went blank as she rode the waves of pleasure from him. She had dreamed of this. Little did she know so did he.

Dipper's smile couldn't be contained. His heart pounding unashamed of his lust and feelings he still had after all the years. His love for her like coals. He may have not shown a blazing fire flashy and where every one could see. No, hotter than the regular fire smoldering and melting with a hidden passion that once touched would be brighter then the first fire and lasted longer and has stood the test of time.

He felt the contractions in her legs and hands pulling hair and guiding him where she wanted. He couldn't hear her with her legs raped around hid ears so hard. After one final contraction and still lapping up juice from her he picked her up bridal style. Flexing his jaw a little bit working out the kinks and soreness from being crushed and other movement he picked up some towels and took her to his room.

Her arms draped around him lazily and smiling in the euphoric state she was in relised halfway up the stairs she was being carried. She got lost in his eyes and goofy grin on his face. "Don't get cocky yet, you may have passed the "Oral Exam" but this next part counts for 90% of your grade..." Wendy said still slightly out of breath.

Dipper set her down on a towel on his bed. He lovingly mashased her legs so she wouldn't get cramps from her workout she just had with them. Tracing her body once more and finding the spots he enjoys the most.

"Why are you like this with me? Not that I'm oooh complaining." She asked as he grazed her nipple teasing her.

"Well, to me you are a beautiful woman. And that is something you haven't been able to be treated as." Dipper responded as he still pamper her body. " After your mom passed your dad only knew about raising boys and did the best he could and you went thru so many guys because they treated you like an object and they didn't know you as "you". The stress, responsibility, and all of it. You never got to experience you being taken care of instead of taking care of everyone else. " He stated in a-mater-of-fact way. "You need the princess treatment. And Picifica wants to be like everyone else and you are like the other sides of the same coin."

He gets over her to look in her eyes " She is used to going first all the time..." he said as his hand trailed from nee to crotch " This time your first my lady" as he reached her core stroking her he reached for a drawer with his other hand to get a condom.

Shaking slightly still nerves getting the better of him still trying to have a calm front with the talk he was having with Wendy his hand was stopped by her.

" Its a... safe day, I want the full experience from you... and if.. if some thing did happen I would love to have it." Wendy said with a tear of joy in her eye. She placed the tip at her entrance savoring the smooth feel of his head and look of Dipper beaming smile.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE TUB ASLEEP!" Pacificia said kicking in the door

scaring both Dipper and Wendy.

Both Dipper and Wendy went from fright to pleasure as Dipper went all the way in one motion from the jump scare.

Wendy had already been feeling great from the teasing Dipper had been doing to her but that sent her over the edge. He had a vain that snaked like wave length up and down on one side in just the right spot.

It felt like her G-spot had been flicked twenty some odd times just from entering her.

Wendy Shook as she came and had her switch flipped and wanted more...

"MINE!" Wendy growled and shoved a dumbfounded once more Dipper on to the bed so she was on top and ground her hips on the now pined Dipper.

Wendy's voice had become a mix of moans, grunts, and speaking in three languages she didn't even know as she did her best bull rider impression loving every second.

 **More to come... Soon I hope and not another year**


End file.
